


On Your Own

by S_weet_pie



Series: I'll grant your wishes come true [1]
Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Death Chara, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Metropolitan Police Department AU, Suspense
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:37:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8772178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_weet_pie/pseuds/S_weet_pie
Summary: “ Nanti jika sudah waktunya tiba, dia akan terbangun dengan sendirinya.” Kaminaga percaya dia pasti akan kembali, kendati sekeping diri dari Tazaki tersesat labirin mimpi meracuni diri dan terpenjara pilar-pilar memori.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teruteru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teruteru/gifts).



> Joker Game adalah novel milik Koji Yanagi, diadaptasi anime oleh Production I.G, dan diadaptasi manga oleh Nito Subaru, sama sekali bukan milik saya. Fanfiksi ini hanya dibuat untuk memenuhi harapan perikues dan tidak untuk mendapatkan keuntungan materi apa pun.

 

Darah seolah masih tertumpah di wajah.

Bola mata yang terbelalak diserap matanya.

 

Masih dengan kenangan nyata  yang meracuni mimpi, Tazaki tersandung-sandung membuka pintu dan ada Kaminaga dengan senyum matahari beserta bungkusan makanan serta beberapa keping CD, masuk apartemennya tanpa ia persilakan.

 

“Ayo kita menonton film-film ini bersama! Ah, kau cukup duduk saja, biar Kaminaga- _sama_ yang membuatkan _popcorn_ ini untukmu. Omong-omong, kau lebih suka keju atau barbeque?”

 

*

 

_Hiu itu dinganga dengan alat-alat yang hanya para ahli punya. Darah terjejak di taring-taring teruncing._

_Para penyidik yang berada di kapal terombang-ambing gelombang laut setak menentu hati mereka, karena hanya segenang darah, sepotong kaki dengan satu sepatu saja yang tertinggal di anjungan kapal._

_Tazaki getir menghirup udara berbutir salju. Dingin dari hidung merambat turun, menjalarkan beku hingga ke paru-paru._

_Mereka terlambat, lagi-lagi ada yang tak selamat._

_(Tak cepat, tak sempat diselamatkannya.)_

*

 

“Mengapa kau kemari?”

Kaminaga datang dengan semangkuk _popcorn_ rasa _barbeque_ dan dua gelas teh hangat yang ia taruh ke meja, mengempaskan diri ke sisinya yang sedari tadi tidak berminat menonton drama historikal dilanjut film dokumenter membosankan selagi pria itu menyiapkan kudapan untuk mereka berdua.

“Karena tidak ada yang mau aku ajak menonton film-film menarik ini.” Kaminaga tersenyum tanpa dosa dan meraup popcorn segenggaman untuk ia lahap.

Tazaki mendesah. Penat memijat pangkal hidung dan meraih satu gelas teh. “Memang kaupikir aku mau?”

“Setidaknya aku bawa sogokan untukmu,” kekehnya.

“Kaupikir aku mudah terbujuk sogokan semurah ini darimu?” ucap Tazaki seperti cibir yang terlalu halus di balik hirupan tehnya. Hangat yang hanya menyebar di pangkal kerongkongan, manis, dan begitu hambar karena lelahnya tak jua mereda.

Kaminaga mencibir, pura-pura belaka, bahkan tanpa sungkan menjejalkan _popcorn_ ke mulutnya begitu ia meletakkan lagi gelas teh ke meja. “Jangan jadi manusia materialistis.”

Tazaki menelan suapannya dan menatap kosong ke televisi. “Hanya idealis.”

“Jadi kalau aku bawa sogokan lebih mahal, kau akan mau?” Kaminaga meliriknya.

Tazaki menyadari ia tidak senang saat pria yang sesuka hati datang ini, mencermatinya seperti itu. “Belum tentu.”

 Dia menduga Kaminaga akan memancing dengan interpretasi materialistis lagi, atau perhitungan ekonomis, maupun ungkapan bijak sok filosofis yang akan terkesan romantis, dan semua itu sungguh lebih baik daripada diliriki dengan perhatian yang disembunyikan.

“Harus bagaimana aku melakukannya,  agar kau mau kuajak menonton film-film rekomendasi Odagiri?”

Pertanyaan itu berlalu lalang sumbang di telinganya, semonoton riak dinamis bising perkotaan yang sesungguhnya tak jauh di luar apartemennya.

“Lucu kau menanyakan hal itu,” Tazaki menjentikkan _popcoron_ persis ke pucuk hidung Kaminaga yang mengernyitkan alis lalu menggerutu, “ketika kau masuk bahkan sebelum aku memperbolehkanmu.”

“Aku bermaksud—“ – _tulus_. Kaminaga memeluk mangkuk _popcoron_ , menyilakan duduknya semengerikan pose duduk detektif divisi satu tambatan Miyoshi di atas sofa Tazaki. Bahunya terkedik. “—bersenang-senang. Dan mengajakmu juga.”

Dia tidak menanggapi. Tazaki tahu kata yang terduduk di bibir Kaminaga, tak dianjak dari benak dan mulut karena mungkin Kaminaga takkan yakin kata-kata akan berlari sampai ke hatinya.

Pandangan terstatis pada televisi, tapi pikiran terfokusentris pada hal-hal karena nalar Tazaki tak bisa merendah ke hiburan sesepele tayangan televisi.

Percik dramatis darah mengenai kamera seperti jantung yang meledak.

Seorang kolonel mati ditembak.

Bola mata berlumur dosa terbeliak.  

Sesak. Mata khas Asia miliknya melebar dalam keluasan yang hampir mustahil. Sesak. Mulutnya terbuka. Perih. Pahit menderit hal yang harusnya tak konkrit di rongga dadanya. Pedih.

“Kita ganti film saja.” Kaminaga menaruh mangkuk _popcorn_ ke televisi, berniat mendekat ke DVD sembari mengeluh, “haaah, film ini membosankan—“

“Miyoshi, Sakuma- _san_ , Yuuki- _san_ ... atau siapa?”

Langkah Kaminaga terhenti. Dia menoleh, tak mengerti. “Ha?”

“Siapa yang menyuruhmu datang ke sini?”

Tazaki terdiam. Dia tidak bermaksud membuat Kaminaga menatapnya sedatar itu, berbanding terbalik darinya. Tidak kosong, melainkan penuh gemuruh emosi yang ditampung dalam sorotnya untuk tidak main dikatakannya tanpa memikirkan dampak terhadap Tazaki baik-baik.

“Maaf.” Tazaki perlahan menghela napas dengan enggan. Dia bersandar ke sofa, lengan tersimpan di kening berurai rambut hitam berantakan. “Apa kaubawa film lain?”

Kaminaga melengkungkan bibirnya. Beranjak mengganti film untuk mereka tonton.

 

“Bagaimana kalau kita nonton film humor kekinian, _Finding Pigeon_?”

 

*

 

_“Ku-kubunuh kucing ini!”_

_Di posko kendali  tim gabungan Departemen Kepolisian Metropolitan Jepang,_ Keishichou, _yang diwakili empat anggota Divisi D,_ Jieitai _dan bahkan tim SWATS, mereka mendengar sentakan melalui pengeras bersumber dari rumah gaya Jepang dipagari hutan bambu._

_“Saya juga tidak suka kucing, tapi sebaiknya Anda tidak membunuh kucing itu.” Miyoshi mengerutkan kening ke Odagiri, mempertanyakan apa di dalam lokasi isolasi terdapat kucing._

_Odagiri menggeleng padanya—mereka tidak menerima informasi dari tetangga dan penduduk setempat yang telah dievakuasi. Dia mengangguk ketika Miyoshi mengedik dagu ke ponsel di tangannya, dia harus bergegas untuk menghubungi tim intel mereka yang disebar ke berbagai penjuru._

_“Kalian penipu! D-dia sudah berjanji akan ke Amerika bersamaku!”_

_Tazaki yang memasang rompi kevlar dan menggantungkan senapan serbu ke sabuknya, memerhatikan regu tim taktis mulai memelototi Miyoshi yang didaulat sebagai ketua tim negosiator krisis tengah memegang megafon dan bersuara terlampau tenang._

_“Tenanglah,_ Tuan _Morozoff—”_

_Miyoshi menepuk bahunya dan Tazaki tersentak menyadari kata-kata itu pun ditujukan padanya._

 

*

 

Kaminaga tahu telah begitu lama, Tazaki yang biasanya selalu mudah dibujuk kantuk, sebulan lamanya yang untuk seseorang setidak manusia biasa seperti mereka justru kehilangan semua itu,   membuatnya sepucat sapuan awan di masa penghujan.

“Aku mau tidur.”

Tazaki tidak tersenyum sedikitpun melihat animasi merpati-merpati gembul berkukur riuh mencari teman merpati yang pergi merantau ke pulau seberang. Tidak juga cahaya mencuat di matanya, selain pantulan bias cahaya warna-warni televisi yang monokrom dalam ruang dalam pandangnya.

Kaminaga menghela napas, diraihnya kepala Tazaki yang semula tersandar di bahunya, berpindah ke pangkuannya yang telah diganjal bantal sofa. Dibenarkannya posisi selimut yang telah ia geret dari kamar ke sebatas bahu Tazaki.

 _Jangan biarkan aku menganggumu_. Kaminaga meraih remot, mengecilkan suara televisi, tapi Tazaki menggeleng kecil. _Tidak apa-apa._

Cericit aves abu-abu dan putih itu lebih baik dari derik-derik tidak definitif yang berlarik-larik seperti percik-percik darah menghujani telinganya.

Tazaki terlelap ketika tangan tidak hangat mengusap kepalanya.

 

*

 

_“Ada kekacuan komunikasi, Tuan Morozoff. Segera setelah kami mendapatkan konfirmasi informasi yang benar apakah yang dimangsa hiu benar Nona Elena atau tidak, kami akan segera memberitahukannya padamu.”_

_“Bohong ... SURUH KEPARAT-KEPARAT ITU MUNDUR. BO-BOHONG.”_

_Seharusnya mereka, tim SWATS, lebih percaya pada Miyoshi dan tidak melintasi jarak aman yang ditegaskan para penyandera rumah geisha, bukan merunduk di antara goyangan batang bambu sehingga terlihat oleh para pengintai mereka._

_Peluru-peluru tersembur di antara lengkung linu dedaunan bambu melenting pada polisi yang merayap bersembunyi. Barikade tim pertahanan dipukul mundur._

_Miyoshi mematikan megafon, sigap menyerukan dengan radio kontrol agar mereka tidak sembarangan membalas serangan para penyandera yang stress dan ditekan dalam situasi genting oleh mereka sendiri._

_“Kapten Miyoshi, kita harus bergegas atau mereka akan membunuh sandera!”_

_Miyoshi menghela napas singkat. Ini tidak akan terjadi jika ia tidak pergi sebentar saja menerima laporan bahwa potongan kaki di anjungan kapal yang waktu itu Tazaki temukan sudah sampai ke tangan juru forensik—dan dia hanya memercayakan hal sepenting itu pada Jitsui—dan negosiator krisis penggantinya, malah menyampaikan wanita yang dicari si juru bicara penyandera itu telah mati dimangsa hiu._

_Tekanan tingkat tinggi, desakan publik, ketergesaan menyelamatkan sandera para wanita yang singgah di pelabuhan diculik untuk dijadikan geisha, menyebabkan mereka membocorkan informasi itu dan merusak dinamisme ilusi kepercayaan yang telah Miyoshi kabutkan dalam alam bawah sadar para sandera._

_Di awal, Miyoshi sudah menandaskan sebaiknya jangan menggunakan megafon karena akan mengurangi kontak personal pada juru bicara penyandera. Penting bagi mereka untuk merasa merekalah yang dipentingkan dan membiarkan mereka beriming-iming menuntut ini-itu, sementara Miyoshi menego mereka dengan berbagai macam_ bargaining _._

_Kepercayaan adalah hal terpenting dalam negosiasi kritis. Pengurangan pasal hukuman. Keringanan menjalani masa hukuman. Remisi pembebasan jika mengakui kesalahan. Hal-hal seperti itu tentu akan dipertimbangkan. Mereka tidak mengerti seni bernegosiasi, membangun kepercayaan sekalipun pemanis ilusi._

_Miyoshi mengerling Tazaki. Dia mengerti rekannya itu tertekan, agen ganda rekrutannya ditangkap oleh para penyandera di pelabuhan untuk disandera di rumah geisha. Dia pasti merasa bertanggung jawab, tapi tetap terlihat begitu tenang._

_Tazaki juga mengerti, Miyoshi yang paling ahli dalam negosiasi krisis seperti ini. Suaranya yang halus dan tenang seperti adiksi untuk mengulurkan delusi bagi oknum kriminal yang ketakutan ketika ditekan. Dalam hal ini, seperti pesulap—sama sepertinya._

_Karena itulah ia tidak keberatan tatkala megafon dipercayakan padanya sementara Miyoshi mengontrol situasi di posko komando, Tazaki berdeham menyapa pria yang terguncang dengan suara tenang._

_“Tidak, Tuan Morozoff. Kami berusaha keras untuk mencari Nona Elena.”_

_“Tidak! Ka-kalian—hh, hhh—berbohong!”_

_“Tidak, tapi bisa jadi ... apa Anda benar yakin Nona Elena tidak termasuk dalam orang-orang yang bersama—“_

_“—ku tidak akan me-membiarkannya ikut dengan yang lain, selain aku. Kami berjanji hidup bersama. Hanya aku.  Hanya aku—“_

_Desahan diikuti ceracau ketakutan. Ini bukan tipe ketakutan yang dapat mereka manfaatkan karena menguntungkan, tapi ketakutan telah sampai di tahap ngeri dan menolak diajak bernegosiasi._

_“Tenang, Tuan Morozoff.” Tazaki pahit mendecit kalimat menenangkan itu. “Tentu dia akan bersamamu, jika Anda dan yang lainnya bersedia—“_

_“—jangan berani bohong lagi. Ha- ... ha. Kutembak mati kucing ini.”_

_“—jangan, Tuan. Kucing itu tidak bersalah.”_

_“DIA BERSALAH, MENATAPKU SEPERTI ITU. Dia tidak mengerti, tidak mengerti—”_

_“—kucing memang tidak akan bisa mengeri, tapi tolong mengertilah, kami sedang berusaha, Tuan—“_

_“—kubunuh kucing ini!”_

_Miyoshi berdesis karena negosiasi mulai tidak berjalan lancar dan ceracacu pria tambun sial itu yang diperdaya antek teroris negara komunis tidak mau mendengar mereka lagi. Dihubunginya Hatano, dipintanya mengintip dari tempat persembunyiannya untuk melacak kucing. Dimintanyaa   Amari mengkroscek ke tetangga sekitar area rumah geisha tentang kucing._

_Tazaki sempat tersenyum tipis—yang ia tidak tahu adalah senyum tulusnya terakhir kali di hari ini dan berhari-hari setelahnya—mendengar komentar Hatano yang pura-pura terharu karena ini pertama kali Miyoshi sebegini gigih menyelamatkan kucing._

_“Katakan sesuatu!”_

_Tazaki menyahajakan suaranya, “Tuan Morozoff, ini sudah malam. Suaramu akan membangunkan anak-anak—“_

_“JANGAN MENANGIS ATAU KAU KUBUNUH.”_

_Tazaki berpandangan dengan Miyoshi. Dicengkeram tegang menyadari pria itu tidak bicara pada mereka. Bisa jadi dia telah menggila. Suaranya yang menggelegar melalui pengeras suara tidak hanya didengar para sandera, tapi juga tim gabungan, penduduk setempat, kru-kru media jurnalistik pemberani yang nekat meliput._

_Mungkin saja—Tazaki menekan asumsi dalam analisis, berusaha menjaga suara tepat bersimpati—hanya karena situasi, “Apa Anda terluka, Tuan Morozoff? Atau Anda butuh sesuatu seperti makanan, kami bisa mengantarkan—“_

_“Bukan kau yang dikhianati!”_

_Tazaki merasakan betapa dingin membekukan megafon negosiator krisis hingga ke ruas-ruas belulang jari,  ditangkup jemarinya. “Tidak, saya—kami—tidak mengkhianati Anda dan yang lainnya.”_

_Suara bergemersak di salah satu radio kontrol dari sekian banyak dalam kendali Miyoshi. Hatano melaporkan, “Tidak ada kucing sejauh yang bisa kupantau.”_

_Amari berlari masuk ke posko komando bersamaan dengan Kaminaga yang telah berseragam sesuai ketentuan tim HRO, keduanya terengah, tanpa memulihkan diri dia berkata, “Ru-rumah—hh—geisha itu ... hhh ... melarang memelihara hewan.“_

_Kaminaga membanting kertas hasil forensik dari Jitsui yang dibawanya secepat kilat dari markas pusat ke meja terdekat. “Kaki ini benar kaki wanita, putus dari tubuh bukan karena ditelan hiu, tapi digergaji—hhh, dan bukan DNA Nona Elena.”_

_Pengeras suara memekak gema derak mengerikan dan tangis histeris yang Tazaki seorang dapat identifikasi._

 

“Help me _, Tazaki-_ san _—!”_

_Bunyi tembakan beruntun._

_Semua yang berada dalam posko komando mencelos ngeri._

*

 

Dia tercenung kaget ketika tiba-tiba rambut hitam yang ditelusuri jejarinya lenyap, selimut terjatuh dari bahu ke pinggul ketika pria yang tadi pulas tak nyenyak terlonjak.

Kaminaga kelu sekalipun ingin mengatakan sesuatu, Tazaki yang lalu mencengkeram dahi dalam jemari cepat menyadari apapun tadi, hanya mimpi, kini mengatur guruh napasnya yang memerih melukai hingga ke tiap jengkal dirinya.

“Kau mau nonton lagi?” tawar Kaminaga yang berhati-hati menarik Tazaki untuk rebah kembali.

Merpati tengah tersenyum di layar televisi. Terharu melihat temannya yang semula bersayap cacat, pantang menyerah belajar terbang bebas menelusuri bentangan badan angkasa.

Tazaki bergumam berat, “Ceritanya sudah sampai mana?”

Dia tidak mengerti bagaimana mata Kaminaga tetap bisa mencerah (bagaimana pria ini memanipulasi ekspresi sendiri), terbagi antara warna-warni televisi dan blur sesayat sembilu di mata Tazaki.

Dia berceloteh tentang perjuangan kawanan merpati mencari teman mereka seperti cekikik jangkrik musim panas. Tawanya seperti rekah klorofil menyaput sapuan monopoli merah muda di musim semi.

Kaminaga tidak bisa mengeluh, mungkin suaranya membosankan, ataupun berujar jujur ingin membangunkan Tazaki karena kehendak egoisnya—ia tidak ingin melihat Tazaki seperti ini lagi—tapi inilah yang Tazaki butuhkan.

Tidur tanpa mimpi, bukan cakaran beringas delusi, dan bukan kejamnya seberkas memori. 

“Bangunkan saja aku ... kalau,” Tazaki mengeluarkan tangannya dari selimut yang Kaminaga rapatkan padanya, mencari, meraih, mendelusup longgar jemari Kaminaga yang merapat di jejarinya sendiri, “jika ... terjadi seperti tadi.”

 

Matanya yang berat dipaksa terpejam begitu saja, tanpa menanti Kaminaga menanggapinya.

 

*

 

_“Tazaki, pimpin tim HRO mendobrak masuk sekarang!”_

_Bahkan sebelum Miyoshi berseru tegas, Tazaki telah menyambar helm dan melesat kilat keluar posko komando diikuti Kaminaga, Sakuma, Fukumoto, serta Amari. Hatano beraksi dari tempatnya bersembunyi, membuka jalan untuk tim SAO bersama para penembak jitu melumpuhkan para kriminal di sekeliling rumah geisha._

_Bobot tubuhnya tak terasa, seperti melayang sampai ia tak ingat memanjat masuk ke beranda atau melewati ruang terdepan melompati tubuh-tubuh berbau rokok yang terbanting ke lantai kayu dan meraung kesakitan._

_Ia mendengar Kaminaga meneriakkan awas seseorang muncul dari atap seperti laba-laba, Tazaki hanya berlari tanpa upaya menghindari. Ia mencari, dengan goresan perih yang memanjang di relungnya—entah kaki siapa pun itu yang ia temukan tetap saja tak mengubah kenyataan wanita ditelan hiu itu tak terselamatkan olehnya._

_Ini bukan pertama kali di sesekali, polisi mengalami kegagalan menyelamatkan seseorang._

_Dunia tidak pernah baik hati, sekeras apa pun berjuang dan kenekatan teridiot sekalipun, ada saja yang tak terselamatkan._

_Kaki wanita yang digergaji itu hanya umpan untuk menyesatkan polisi._

_Mungkin yang hiu itu terkam adalah perempuan lain. Bajingan-bajingan penjual manusia, apa mereka bukan lagi manusia dan gelap mata oleh gemerlap dunia. Mengapa mereka tidak mencoba berpikir jika nyawa mereka yang dilelang, seolah begitu murah._

_Sudah dua, mungkin sudah dua nyawa tersia-sia. Entah telah berapa banyak yang telah dikorbankan oleh para mafia jaringan penjual wanita dari seluruh dunia untuk dijadikan prostitur itu dalam aksi mereka sendiri._

_Agen ganda Divisi D yang direkrut olehnya, Tazaki yang mengusut dua kasus umpan itu sempat menduga mungkin dua korban adalah wanita yang sama, Elena. Dia bertanggung jawab atas nyawanya, dialah yang meminta wanita itu untuk membiarkan dirinya ditangkap mafia sial ini dan GPS di ponselnya akan membuat kepolisian mampu melacak lokasi persembunyian mereka._

_Harapannya berkedap-kedip. Berkelap-kelip. Nyala. Padam. Elena akan baik-baik saja. Padam._

_Tazaki mengokang pistol, sembari berlari tetap penuh akurasi menembak ke dua tangan untuk mencelatkan pistol mereka dan membiarkan anggota tim HRO meringkus manusia-manusia biadab satu per satu._

_Terdengar letusan pistol tanpa peredam, berdesing seperti_ grave _yang berkelit di antaranya, padahal kenyataannya berlenggak-lenggok_ allegro _yang melonjak-lonjak jadi_ presto _, dan lengking-lengking_ falsetto _ketakutan menjelma_ soprano _menyeramkan._

_Teriakan “Angkat tengan!” telah jadi seruan basi akibat negosiasi yang sayangnya justru mengobarkan api emosi._

_Amari menerjang pintu sumber tangis wanita yang Tazaki kenali dan letusan pistol dua kali._

_Ada beberapa orang yang bergelimpang, tapi seseorang masih berdiri tersudut menembakkan revolver berkali-kali tak tentu arah._

_Tazaki liar memindai seisi ruangan, terbelalak menemukan wanita agen ganda itu yang terbaring di karpet bulu harimau milik mafia yang menyerap darah dan airmatanya. Karpet itu berubah jadi hamparan kirmizi merah darah._

_Pria gemuk yang merupakan Anton Morozoff tergeletak tak jauh dari sisinya, memegang tangan Elena, pistol di tangan lain dan moncong berleleh darah hasil menembak kepala sendiri untuk bunuh diri._

_Jadi ini definisi pria sinting dibudaki mafia ini, kucing adalah Elena dan dengan membunuh dirinya serta wanita ini maka mereka bisa tetap bersama, begitu analisis samar yang ditangkapnya dari radio kontrol di bahunya tentang percakapan tegang antara Jitsui serta Miyoshi._

_Amari yang bersembunyi di balik pintu berseru panik._

_“Tazaki, awas!”_

*

 

Hatano berkilah, dia paling tidak suka bagian ini.

Fukumoto menggeleng, dia hanya bisa memasakkan makanan.

Jitsui berujar, dia lebih mampu mengguncang mental seseorang.

Amari bilang, dia orang yang tepat untuk menenangkan wanita dan anak-anak saja.

Odagiri mengakui, dia tidak pantas menyembuhkan trauma seseorang karena ia sendiri belum menjadi alumni dari hal traumatik pribadi.

Sakuma berkata, dia ingin melakukan sesuatu tapi tidak yakin mampu melakukannya.

Miyoshi berkata, yang dibutuhkan Tazaki bukanlah tamparan meyakinkan bahwa ini kenyataan, makanan, hiburan, ataupun kata-kata manis membesar-menabah-menyabarkan hati yang tak butuh omong kosong.

Tazaki hanya butuh seseorang yang bisa memecah semua luka itu, menguntai senyum, hingga bisa melepas cakaran trauma merasa berdosa dan menghela tawa lega.

Semua memang peduli, tapi tidak semua bisa berada di sisi Tazaki.

—dan Yuuki mengukuhkan, Kaminaga-lah orang yang tepat untuk jadi obat dan penawar kadar garam trauma hampir kasatmata di hati Tazaki.

 

*                                                                

 

_“Kau lihat kemana, Tazaki!”_

_Kaminaga sigap membantingnya ke samping._

_Peluru melewati bahunya, Tazaki menjatuhkan lalu mendekap kepala Kaminaga ke dadanya kala ia menodong pistol ke sudut dan menembak tanpa melihat agar rekannya itu tidak tertembak. Letusan. Semburan darah pion mafia sinting entah siapa. Jeritan memilukan, Tazaki tidak menyesalinya._

_Berkelit dari Kaminaga yang bangkit, Tazaki tak bisa merasakan apa pun selain kemarahan yang tak tertumpahkan dan tidak bisa sembarangan dilampiaskan kala tempias biru milik Elena terbelalak._

Paramedis! Cepat! _Kaminaga entah berteriak penuh urgensi pada siapa di mikrofon_ headset _-nya, menyaksikan Tazaki yang berguling, cepat menghampiri agen ganda rekrutannya itu tersia-sia nyawanya. Mungkin memikirkan telah tiga atau dua korban wanita, semoga—semoga saja—_

 _“Elena-_ san _...”_

_Dan sepasang bola mata itu melebar. Mulutnya tak bisa menyuarakan apa pun yang berlesatan di ceceran napas terakhir, selain yang Tazaki pahami._

_Siapa sudi di saat terakhir, tangannya digenggami oleh pembunuhnya. Seseorang yang sejak awal, tak pernah terbetik niat seujung kuku pun, Elena ingin bersamanya. Elena ingin bebas dan lepas dari kungkungan posesif Anton Morozoff._

_Kaminaga saja mengerti, pun menyadari, tapi keterbatasan dalam menyelamatkan yang telah kritis bukanlah keahliannya. “Bertahanlah, Elena-_ san _.”_

_Karena itulah, dibiarkannya Tazaki yang mampu berdiri sendiri, menarik tangan Elena dan meremasnya dalam genggaman sementara Kaminaga terseok jatuh di dekat wanita itu berusaha menghentikan perdarahan semampu yang ia bisa._

_Meski Kaminaga tahu percuma. Anton Morozoff yang berhasrat melarikan diri memaksa Elena ke Amerika bersamanya itu dengan bantuan mafia, menembaknya tepat di dada, entah sedalam apa, dari darah yang masih mengalir sebanyak—sepanas, sekental—ini mungkin ..._

_Malah mata Kaminaga  yang memanas, hatinya kebas menyadari wanita ini sesungguhnya tak tertolong lagi._

_Di saat terakhir, harapan pun dihempas jadi ampas, menyadarkan mereka bahwa sehebat apa pun mereka, manusia bukanlah apa-apa. Hanya makhluk hidup dengan nyawa yang rapuh._

_Tazaki pasti mengerti yang terjadi, meraih tangan basah oleh airmata dan berdarah-darah wanita itu yang masih hangat dalam genggamannya, tetap mempertahankan kontak mata dengan Elena yang tak lagi bisa berkata—menjaga wanita ini agar tidak mengingat kegilaan pembunuhnya di beberapa detik lalu._

_Sampai akhirnya, selamanya merengkuh Elena untuk tertidur tanpa bisa menatapi matahari pagi lagi._

_Jemari Tazaki menutup mata biru cantik itu, berbisik pilu._

_“Maafkan aku.”_

_*_

 

“Akhirnya dia tidur?”

Kaminaga menaruh telunjuk di depan mulut. “Baru tidur lagi, Amari. Pelankan suaramu.”

Jitsui yang duduk di lengan sofa menyahut pelan, “Sudah kubilang, kita bisa mencoba mempertimbangkan serumku yang baru untuk membuatnya tidur.”

Hatano memutar bola mata, mengambil sisa _popcorn_ tanpa minta izin. “Atau pertimbangkan lagi ideku untuk menidurkannya dengan cara yang— ”

“Tidak keduanya,” tolak Kaminaga datar.

“Ini berlangsung terlalu lama.” Miyoshi duduk di atas meja, menatapi Tazaki yang tertidur di pangkuan rekan mereka. “Dia tetap bekerja seperti biasa—“

“—berusaha seperti biasa—“ koreksi Odagiri, menghargai usaha Tazaki.

“—tapi ketergesaannya beberapa kali hampir mengacaukan investigasi dan operasi,” sergah Fukumoto.

“Tapi, kalau ada dari kita—ataupun siapa pun—dalam bahaya, dia hanya berusaha keras untuk menyelamatkan,” kilah Sakuma lagi.

Miyoshi menggeleng tegas diikuti anggukan beberapa yang pro maupun sepandangan dengannya. “Sebenarnya, yang berusaha dia selamatkan adalah dirinya sendiri dari bayangan jika dia sampai kehilangan kita—ataupun siapa pun.”

Sakuma dan Odagiri berpandangan, bertukar desah.

Harusnya mereka tidak kemari dan memercayakannya pada Kaminaga saja. Namun berkeras kepala bahwa bisa saja sesuatu tidak diantisipasi terjadi, yang sesungguhnya mereka hanya ingin memastikan kondisi Tazaki, membuat mereka menyelinap masuk ke apartemen pria yang diraup mimpi meracuni hingga ke nadi.

“Apa kita tidak perlu membangunkannya?” tanya Sakuma khawatir. “Mungkin jika kita berkumpul bersama, dia akan merasa lebih baik—“

Sakuma menautkan alis, agak tersinggung karena gelengan serentak menyela perkataannya. Dia mencoba berguna di sini, tapi mengapa mereka tak mencoba menghargai.

 

“Pergilah. Aku kan yang kalian tumbalkan untuk menjaganya.“

 

( _“Kau toh tak menolak, Kaminaga.”_ –tatap mereka.)

 

Kaminaga tersenyum—yang sesungguhnya tak menampakkan kepercayaan di tatapannya—seraya mengelus gurat dalam di dahi digelitiki helai hitam.

Kaminaga tak tercengang walaupun di sesekali dini hari ini Tazaki meremas tangannya terlalu keras, terjatuh bangun dari mimpi-mimpi berdasar peristiwa yang pernah terjadi, seakan ialah katrol yang menariknya, memijakkan Tazaki kembali pada realita.

 

“ Nanti jika sudah waktunya tiba, Tazaki akan terbangun dengan sendirinya.”

_*_

_Selang kemudian, perempuan-perempuan malang yang selamat tidak bisa terhitung jari. Mafia yang tersisa berhasil diamankan tapa ada yang berhasil meloloskan diri._

_Media massa di balik garis kuning menyiar kabar yang dipublikasi polisi—oleh Miyoshi—bahwa korban tewas lima orang dan korban luka dua puluh empat jiwa dari keseluruhan enam puluh lima orang di rumah geisha itu._

_Geliatan surya di kaki langit membias warna-warna seumpama penanda datangnya hari-hari baru yang ceria, begitu ungkapan yang sering didengungkan karya sastra._

_Namun kenyataan bukan retorika perkataan dilingkup ornamen pilihan kata mencerminkan keindahan yang mereka dapatkan._

_Kaminaga menemukan Tazaki duduk di satu_ shoji _menghadap ke kolam ikan yang memerah. Tiga orang polisi mengangkat pria berkumis melintang yang terambang dengan perut berlubang di sana. Mendudukkan diri di sebelah Tazaki, ikut menyulut rokok._

_Ia menepukkan tangan ke punggung lengan pria yang terlalu tegar pasca peristiwa seperti tadi._

_Namun mereka telah terasah untuk semua itu, karena jika tidak mereka mana bisa menjadi polisi Divisi D yang selalu bisa diandalkan. Untuk menjaga nama baik_ Keishichou _. Untuk mengabdi pada masyarakat dan negara. Untuk menghadapi yang meremukkan hati-hati lemah menjadi remah._

 _Suara instruktif Miyoshi semayup di_ earphone _-nya, Kaminaga mengambur lelah dalam kepul asap yang melenyap dan senyap mengulurkan tangan pada Tazaki._

_“Kita diminta kembali, Tazaki.”_

_Kaminaga tersenyum pahit, tidak merasakan Tazaki balas menyambut uluran tangannya._

_—tapi, ada hati Tazaki yang tertinggal di sini, peristiwa kelam jelaga ini, dan Kaminaga  menyadarinya bahkan sebelum berhari-hari setelah ada sekeping dari diri Tazaki ternyata tidak ikut kembali._

 

*

 

 

Nganga mulut dan jeruji taring amis berbau metalik. Sepatu dekat kaki berhak cantik.

Bola mata melebar. Biru langit dikotori darah yang meleleh menyelimutinya, menelannya, memusnahkannya, tangan yang berangsur membeku,  hingga medula dirinya tergetar.

Tidak peduli sesiapa saja yang pernah jadi korban, akan selalu ada perasaan kecewa, bersalah, yang tidak mencacati harga diri jika ada yang tak terselamatkan. Semua yang berkawan akrab dengan duka dan luka, pun mengerti dan perih mengalami hal itu.

Bukan hanya dirinya. Mereka tidak pernah benar-benar bermati rasa atas hal itu, tapi mengemas emosi lebih baik dan menjadikan pengalaman sebagai acuan untuk introspeksi serta evaluasi agar tidak gagal menyelamatkan lagi.

Tazaki seperti bermimpi, kembali lagi ke hari ketika investigasinya tidak menyelamatkan siapa pun bahkan ia malah melakukan kesalahan amatir, mengorbankan wanita yang seharusnya bisa ia selamatkan sendiri.

Padahal sebelumnya telah berbanjar _file_ kasus korban raib nyawa yang ada, tapi ia tidak pernah insomnia berhari-hari hingga tiga lembar bulan dalam almanak diganti.

Namun mata biru itu ada di mana-mana, di setiap Tazaki tersenyap menatap apa-apa dan mendapatinya selalu ada di setiap rongga mata sesiapa saja.

Dia bekerja seperti biasa. Hanya saja lebih tergesa, terkadang menyebabkan yang lain dalam bahaya walaupun itu sama sekali bukan inginnya. Dan merasakan lebih dari yang seharusnya tidak diperkenankan untuk ia rasakan.

Airmata tak pernah meleleh. Tak setetetes pun. Tak segenang pun menyesaki pelupuk matanya. Tidak pernah ada kesah atau medula hati yang bercela dirangkum dalam kata-kata—karena yang ia rasakan tidak termakna hanya dalam sekadar kata—memarak isak. Tidak seucap pun.

Andai saja yang lain meninjunya, menginjaknya, menjerit marah padanya, Tazaki kira ia akan merasa lebih baik. Cacatkan saja cela yang dibuatnya. Dia akan menerima semua kesalahan itu untuk memperbaiki diri.

Namun ia letih karena tak ada yang bicara. Bukan karena mereka tak peduli atau tak percaya ia pasti kembali, Tazaki sadar itu, tapi karena mereka memercayakannya pada seorang saja.

 

 

“Ta-za-kiiii! Aku dapat pinjaman CD _Despicable_ _Pigeon_ dari Johann! Ayo kita tonton—oh, bagaimana kalau kali ini kita beli nachos?”

 

_—tapi telah selama ini, mengapa kau tak lelah juga, Kaminaga?_

 

*

 

Mimpi paling mengerikan adalah kenyataan yang membuatnya antipati terjadi lagi.

Raungan baling-baling helikopter meriak udara berbuih putih, hiruk-pikuk media massa merapati garis kuning, seragam tim taktis dan tim negosiator krisis yang mengisolasi TKP, isak tangis orang tua yang putra-putri disandera para penculik minta tebusan, dan _wheel of fortune_ terkekeh keladi menertawakannya.

Tazaki sadar diri ia tidak bisa lagi mengasisteni Miyoshi sebagai negosiator krisis dalam kondisinya yang sekarang, tak bisa tetap begitu tenang—karena ketenangan hanya tirai bahwa ia baik-baik saja dan sampul formalitas menghendaki ia tak perlu dikhawatirkan.

Dia tidak seharusnya tersenyum karena kekikukan Sakuma bernegosiasi dan desis Miyoshi untuk tidak mengacaukan segalanya, sehingga Jitsui turun tangan untuk mendinginkan keduanya agar stress tekanan lingkungan tidak melucuti ketenangan mereka. Semua sepakat bahwa Jitsui-lah yang melipatgandakan stress mereka. 

—hingga diskusi tim berujung pada keputusan. Selinap, sergap, senyap. Tazaki tidak suka ini, tapi tidak ketika semayup tangis anak-anak yang pilu merongrong tajam telinganya.

Amari menepuk bahunya, bilang bahwa ia tenang saja menyergap para penculik. Soal anak-anak, biar dia yang urus. Fukumoto dan Odagiri tak lagi bicara karena mempersiapkan diri.

Tazaki ingat Kaminaga sempat tersenyum, gigi rapi berkilau dipercik lampu toko baju dalam mall, berkata bahwa mereka akan melakukannya seperti biasa, yang ia coba untuk percaya.

 

“KAMINAGA—”

 

—dan harusnya ia tidak percaya, manakala bermenit-menit setelah itu, Kaminaga jatuh tersungkur, tetap memeluk bocah lelaki yang meringkuk ketakutan dalam pelukannya dan menjadikan tubuhnya sendiri blokade untuk menyelamatkan yang Tazaki pikir jika itu dirinya maka nyawa bocah ini lolos dari sela jejarinya sebodoh mencoba mencengkeram air dalam genggaman.

Anak itu terguncang syok mental mengerikan, melihat kucur darah dan seciprat terpercik di wajahnya, tersedu bisu ditangkup pria yang telah bernapas satu-satu.

Tazaki meroda ke depan, menjadikan diri tameng di hadapan Kaminaga yang menyeringai dan habis-habisan melindungi anak itu dalam pelukan, “Jangan mati di sini. Kau belum mengajakku menonton _Pigeon Squarepants_ dan _Pigeon the Explorer_ rekomendasi Alain.”

Kaminaga redup menatap punggung dari seseorang yang telah menemukan keping diri yang hilang, tertinggal, dan menemukan lagi. Dia tak bisa berjanji akan bersama Tazaki melihat matahari pagi, parau merintih, “Se—hhn—‘oga.”

Moncong senapan serbu menodong dalang penculik, beradu desing peluru. 

Tazaki menarik kursi di tempat penitipan anak itu untuk jadi barikade perlindungan mereka, kata-kata sama berdesing dari bibirnya seakan ia telah lama bungkam, “Miyoshi, _back-up_! Kaminaga tertembak—!“

 

Akhirnya, _mengapa harus terjadi seperti ini_ , berkali-kali pertanyaan absurd ini terbersit di benak Tazaki, tapi jawaban tak kunjung datang padanya.

 

“Kaminaga!”

 

 

Tazaki disentak bangun dari lika-liku mimpi ketika Kaminaga perlahan-lahan menutup mata.

 

*

 

“Cih, asaaam.”

“Teh lemon hangat itu bukan untukmu, Hatano. Lagipula itu cukup manis.” Mulut yang berkeriut didekap Amari. Pria itu membekap dengan keprofesionalan luar biasa dan senyum seramah biasanya. Diseretnya _sniper_ mereka yang meronta keluar ruangan.

“Kalau butuh bantuan, panggil saja kami,” kata Odagiri tulus.

Tazaki memandang lunak ketika Fukumoto menyahut. Cukup tekan tombol merah dan sepleton paramedis siap siaga akan segera berhambur ke ruangan ini, bukan mereka.

Dirasakannya tatapan Sakuma, senang karena ia tidak terlihat syok—kalau yang lain menyadari tentu tidak mengherankan tapi ini Sakuma- _san_.

Jitsui saja yang tetap beradab mengucap, “Kami permisi.”

Miyoshi bertatapan dengannya, mencari-cari cacat-cela luka tak berfisik yang semula ada. Sedikit melankolis, menyeruakkan perasaan bersalah yang familiar dalam diri Tazaki. “Aku mengharapkan kau bersedia mengasisteniku lagi. Tidak memaksa. Hanya—”

“—kupikir kau senang melakukannya dengan Sakuma- _san_ ,” sela Tazaki, tersenyum sedikit.

Miyoshi menghela napas. Agak didramatisir, tapi tetap elegan dan menyenangkan untuk diperhatikan. “Dia bukan mengatasi krisis, malah membuat krisis yang sangat kritis.”

Tazaki yang duduk di tepi ranjang matanya lebih menyipit dilinting geli. “Kukira itu jadi tantangan untukmu.”

“Tidak, jika taruhannya serius,” pungkas negosiator krisis itu bersungguh-sungguh.

Mereka bicara tentang nyawa yang serapuh daun di pucuk ranting musim gugur.

Tazaki menghinggap tatap pada Miyoshi yang masih menanti, ia tersenyum selaras melankolis tertipis rekannya itu. “Akan kupertimbangkan.”

Sebelum pintu ditutup, Miyoshi yang jarang ekspresif menatapnya apresiatif hingga mendesakkan sesak padanya, senyumnya, kata-kata dari suara halus itu menyakitkan untuk diakui tapi toh Miyoshi bersungguh-sungguh senang melakukannya.

“Senang kau telah kembali, Tazaki.”

Dia tidak marah, hanya menanggap, “Aku lebih senang darimu, kurasa.” Dibalasnya senyum langka baik hati itu, dan melambaikan tangan. “Pergilah.”

 

Miyoshi lenyap di balik pintu yang ditutupnya dengan kenangan Tazaki menggenggam tangan pucat Kaminaga yang terbaring kaku.

 

*

 

_Tazaki masih ingat mendengar gempita, tangis haru-biru bergegap dan langkah-langkah mungil berderap, menerjang orang tua mereka yang memeluk erat-erat, sumbang di telinga padahal apartemennya diparkiri sunyi._

_Di dini hari, atau jika luang sebelum malam menua, biasanya akan ada bunyi ketuk atau dering bel tak sabaran. Setak teratur suara antara keluh dan memanggil namanya, yang ketika Tazaki terseok untuk membuka, maka akan ada Kaminaga dengan bungkusan makanan baru dibeli, senyum matahari, dan beberapa keping CD._

_Berganti pakaian dari yang berlumuran darah seseorang yang ia peluk kemudian sampai teman-temannya berhamburan datang dan dia didorong untuk melepaskan, merelakan, memercayakan beban mengerikan (yang tak mesti ia tanggung lagi sendiri) pada yang datang._

_Semalaman dan ia tahu akan hingga berhari-hari setelahnya, Kaminaga tak kunjung datang._

_Tazaki menghabisi malam itu tidak di depan DVD dan televisi, melainkan membilas pakaian berlumur darahnya yang menyerbak wangi jasa seseorang dalam melindungi._

_Sekilas melirik cermin. Tazaki memandang rupanya dengan tangan dilingkup air berharum sabun, sejejak mesiu, seberkas tangis, dan entah seberapa banyak esensi metalik._

_Yang Tazaki lihat, hanyalah sesosok refleksi seseorang yang kehilangan saat telah kembali._

 

*

 

“Akhirnya kau siuman juga.”                                          

“Ini pasti siuman yang paling konyol yang pernah terjadi di dunia ini. Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi?”

Kaminaga mengerang parau.

Mungkin kini Tazaki menjangkarnya yang tersesat di muka pintu surga dan hampir bersua bidadari, tergelagap bangun karena semua itu hancur ketika ia termimpi berada di dunia berbeda dari yang hidup, dan Tazaki jadi selongsong kosong karena ia tiada.

Kaminaga terlonjak bangun, mendapati Tazaki merekah senyum lega karena melihatnya tersadar. Senyum Tazaki tidak seperti matahari, lebih seperti sendu biru.  

Mengembus napas panjang, ingatan terakhir muncul ketika ia mengorek memori sebelum terbaring di ranjang putih bersih ini. “Anak itu?”

“Selamat. Tidak terluka sedikitpun.” Tazaki mengusap punggung tangan berinfus, berhati-hati agar tidak menggeser jarum serta selang yang tertancap.

Kaminaga menatap, setajam yang bisa ia usahakan dalam kondisinya saat ini.

Tazaki balas menatap, tak lagi menghindari. “Terguncang. Amari yang akan mengawasi syok-terapinya mulai besok.”

 _Kau?_ Kaminaga memakai tangan yang lain untuk meremas selimut. Sakit di perutnya baru menggeliat, dan ia ingat tembakan berturut-turut kala adu serbu dengan penculik sial itu bertubi menembus rompi kevlarnya—lebih baik daripata tiap peluru melubangi kepala anak-anak tak berdosa.

Tazaki menautkan jejari Kaminaga ke keningnya. Gestur itu jawaban yang cukup dari pertanyaan tak terucap.

Mungkin setelah ini Tazaki akan termimpi-mimpi. Bukan taring hiu, sepotong kaki, sebelah sepatu, segenggam tangan beku, sepasang bola mata tempias langit dari yang tersia-sia.

Bisa jadi kini Kaminaga yang dalam beberapa malam menggenggam tangannya, terkulai, musnah tawanya, perlahan-lahan menutup mata dan tak membuka lagi selamanya—

 _Jangan tidur lagi._ Ini yang ingin Tazaki katakan, tapi ia pun tahu itulah yang Kaminaga butuhkan. Begitu pun dirinya.

Kaminaga kesakitan sekalipun tak mengatakan atau membutuhkan apa-apa, tidak juga siapa-siapa. Di saat kondisinya telah melewati masa krisis setelah insiden penculikan dua hari yang lalu, malah mengkhawatirkan—Tazaki menyadari hal ini dan ia ingin Kaminaga lebih percaya padanya.

Tidakkah konyol, siapa yang ditembak, siapa yang koma, siapa yang seharusnya dicambuk kecamuk  trauma, tidak seharusnya memikirkan apa hal ini akan menggandakan alasan dari insomnia yang berkepanjangan.

Tazaki bangkit, berniat menekan tombol merah di atas ranjang pasien. “Apa aku perlu memanggil—“

Kaminaga menggeleng, kepayahan berusaha bangkit. “Siapa yang menyelamatkanku?”

Tazaki menyangga lengannya dalam rangkulan, menjawab tenang, “Jitsui.”

Dibantunya Kaminaga untuk duduk. Baru mengerti ternyata pria itu butuh ke toilet ketika Kaminaga turun dari ranjang, karena itulah Tazaki memapahnya sampai ke sana.

Bersandar di luar pintu, Tazaki memapar kronologis dramatis Jitsui yang seharusnya tetap berada di posko komando, menyambar peralatan paramedis , berlari di luar komando Miyoshi dan menerobos masuk lokasi kejahatan secara instingtif, tepat ketika Tazaki baru meminta bantuan medis.

Kaminaga tertawa tertahan (sakit yang ditahan) mendengar komentar ringan Tazaki, ya, dia setuju insting semacam Jitsui mengerikan. Sampai mereka tersadar, mengapa Miyoshi tidak memarahinya karena mungkin ia menyadari hal yang sama atau inilah caranya mengantisipasi dengan membiarkan Jitsui merangsek masuk.

Tazaki memilih untuk tidak menceritakan bagian Jitsui yang tegas menyuruhnya menjauh sementara kedua tangan penyidik cerita di badan tak bernyawa manusia itu kini memompa jantung konstan  berdetak lamban, hampir hilang menalu-nalu pilu.

Dalam detik-detik krisis paling kritis itu, Tazaki ditahan habis-habisan oleh Hatano serta Amari agar tidak beranjak mendekat dan percaya buta pada Jitsui untuk menciptakan keajaiban, sementara Fukumoto dan Odagiri melakukan sterilisasi lokasi.

Miyoshi datang bersama paramedik lain dengan tandu dan tabung oksigen, tepat ketika Jitsui tersenyum lagi pada mereka dan memutar kembali waktu untuk Tazaki. _(“Kaminaga-san akan baik-baik saja. Tenanglah.”)_

“Dari sekian banyak orang, mengapa aku harus berhutang hidup pada Jitsui?”

Ganti Tazaki tertawa kecil saat merebahkan Kaminaga kembali ke ranjangnya. Menyetujui tanpa menyuarakan. Kaminaga akan baik-baik saja, karena pria itu mulai mengeluh yang dicacat cela rintih, bahwa iblis berbulu malaikat itu akan menjadikannya hutang sehidup-semati. Dan gumam, bagaimana caranya berterima kasih pada Jitsui.

Tazaki tersadar Kaminaga berhenti bicara ketika ia hanya ditatap saja. Dalam ruang yang hanya ada mereka, tidak perlu bicara untuk memahaminya. Tak usah ada kata, sesederhana ini saja.

Tentu Kaminaga tahu yang melindunginya saat itu adalah Tazaki, meskipun ia tidak tahu penculik itu terluka parah karena baku-tembak dengan Tazaki, karena pria itu lebih memilih menyelamatkannya dan anak tak bersalah itu.

Tazaki tidak ingin membayangkan bola mata terbeliak. Seakan bertanya, mengapa hidupnya mesti tersia-sia dan seharusnya tak pernah percaya padanya. Apalagi jika itu Kaminaga, yang selalu meraihnya keluar untuk bebas dari garis batas tenggelam dalam kelam.

Bukan Kaminaga yang perlu membayar, Tazaki yang selama ini berhutang. Ini bukan menyoal piutang membuat hati gamang, tapi jasa ini tidak lekas direlakan melayang.

“Tepati janjimu mengajakku nonton film rekomendasi Alain.” Tazaki membubuh elus halus di jejari panjang dalam genggamannya. “Nanti, ganti aku yang akan merekomendasikan film padamu.”

Kaminaga menyungging senyum walau matanya menyayu. “Film macam apa?”

“Film genre thrill, horror, dan dark humor: Attack on Pigeon.” Tazaki mengangkat tangan yang lain untuk menggaris belai tipis di alis Kaminaga yang bertaut. Senyumnya merekah. “Satu lagi, drama romansa, Ada Apa dengan Pigeon.”

Kaminaga mengeluh pelan. “Semua film itu pasti tercipta untukmu.”

“Mungkin.” Sorot matanya melembut. “Tidurlah.”

Kaminaga membelalak padanya, seakan mendadak marah—berprasangka Tazaki sudah menyerah bahwa ia sekarat dan sebentar lagi tiada, yang seketika tersurut menyadari Tazaki menatapnya dengan kepercayaan berkilat dari pantul sisa cahaya dekat jendela di matanya.

“Aku kan yang ditumbalkan untuk menjagamu.”

Kalau salah tingkah tidak mencoreng harga diri, dan Kaminaga lebih ingin nyengir lebar jika saja sakit tidak menggerogot dirinya hingga begitu letih, mungkin pandangan Tazaki akan melelehkannya. 

Jika saja Kaminaga tidak ingat, mungkin di tiap detik, Tazaki akan terjaga dan menjaga diri sendiri agar tak kuasa bertanya mengapa Kaminaga tak bangun juga. Mungkin Tazaki akan mengembangkan insomnia baru berakar dari mata Kaminaga yang tertutup, dan bisa jadi selamanya. Bagaimana jika—

Tazaki tersenyum seolah tak tahu diri atas semua yang terjadi, tapi pendar kehidupan yang kembali di matanya mengkhianati. “Aku akan membangunkanmu jika kau bermimpi buruk.”

—pembuluh darah berkedut memanas di sudut dahi Kaminaga. “Katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri.”

Tazaki tertawa kecil, dan itu melelehkan Kaminaga untuk balas tersenyum padanya. Tazaki sudah baik-baik saja, dan akan menjaganya untuk pulih hingga kembali baik-baik saja.

Tazaki terus menemaninya bicara, pertandingan bola dan musim piala dunia, tentang melihat surya mengintip di bibir cakrawala, rekomendasi film yang mesti mereka tonton, kucing versus merpati, hingga Kaminaga tak kuat lagi.

Kelopak mata memberat oleh kantuk dan lelah, suaranya kian semayup, dan Tazaki tak melepaskan genggaman kendatipun jejari Kaminaga tak merapat di jemarinya lagi.

Sesekali di waktu ketika manusia terbenam dalam nyenyak dini, Kaminaga akan tersentak dan mencari. Tazaki bergumam dirinya baik-baik saja, memintanya untuk tenang saja tidak usah khawatir, mengeratkan genggaman mereka (“Aku di sini, Kaminaga.”) dan meminta Kaminaga tidur lagi.

Meski mereka melewatkan sembul cahaya pertama meninta horizon, acapkali diarti sebagai harapan bersemi seindah mekar kehidupan yang dipandang dengan optimistis, Kaminaga terlelap tanpa jeda dan tak juga membuka mata, Tazaki tetap mengamati dan tak letih menanti.

Karena itulah yang Kaminaga juga lakukan selama ini. Untuk Tazaki.

Memang harus terjadi seperti ini. Jika tidak begini, Tazaki mungkin tidak akan mengerti siapa saja yang percaya ia pasti kembali untuk bebas dari labirin realita diracuni mimpi dan penjara pilar-pilar memori.

 

“Aku harus bagaimana agar kau mengerti—“ Tazaki berbisik lembut di dahi yang kemudian ia ciumi sepenuh hati, “—aku yang berterima kasih padamu, Kaminaga?”

 

 

_Tidak peduli seberapa jauh cahaya matahari telah meninggi, ketika waktunya telah tiba dan meski akan berganti, Tazaki percaya pasti Kaminaga ‘kan terbangun dengan sendirinya._

_Meski nanti._

_Meski Tazaki harus menanti._

**Author's Note:**

> SWAT adalah singkatan dari Special Weapons and Tactics, adalah nama yang tepat biasanya digunakan untuk unit penegakan hukum, yang menggunakan senjata ringan ala militer dan taktik khusus dalam operasi berisiko tinggi dengan kemampuar luar biasa. 
> 
> Tugas generik mereka termasuk menghadapi penjahat kelas berat bersenjata, melakukan penyelamatan sandera, dan operasi kontra-teroris, penangkapan berisiko tinggi, memasuki bangunan lapis baja atau barikade dengan berbagai cara. 
> 
> Unit ini dibentuk oleh departemen kepolisian Philadelphia pada tahun 1964, tapi lebih menonjol ketika didirikan di departemen kepolisian Los Angeles pada tahun 1967 terkenal dengan prestasinya yang mengharukan nama penegak hukum Amerika Serikat. 
> 
> \- Keishichou adalah nama Jepang dari Departemen Kepolisian Metropolitan Jepang yang berlokasi di Tokyo. 
> 
> \- HRO: singkatan dari Hostage Rescue Operation, operasi penyelamatan sandera. 
> 
> \- SAO adalah singkatan dari Special Assault Operation, tim berisi penyelinap serta pendobrak terbaik untuk masuk lokasi yang telah diisolasi polisi—baik ketika TKP bebas atau memang ada sandera—untuk menyergap para penjahat yang telah mereka kepung. 
> 
> \- Rompi kevlar: rompi anti peluru milik polisi dan berbagai kantung untuk menaruh pistol atau berbagai macam peralatan yang mereka butuhkan dalam operasi. 
> 
> \- Tempo Grave: istilah tempo dalam musik yang lambat, berat, tenang, sopan, dan sedih. 
> 
> \- Tempo Allegro: istilah tempo cepat dalam musik. 
> 
> \- tempo Presto: istilah tempo dalam musik yang sangat cepat, lebih dari allegro. 
> 
> \- 'kan: apostrophe dari kata "akan" dalam fanfiksi ini. (Karena ada juga kata bukan yang ditulis 'kan karena ada apostrophe, biasanya untuk kalimat tanya/menanyakan kepastian) 
> 
> Terima kasih pada Teruteru yang sudah merikues fanfiksi pada saya! Dan kenapa jadinya bukan drabble/ficlet, padahal saya berkomitmen berlatih menulis ringkas, tapi kenapa melar sebanyak ini, itu karena saya mikir agak sedikit ... keras—
> 
> \--saya ... mikir keras. orz 
> 
> dan di titik ini, saya nyadar, semua rikues saya pikirkan baik-baik agar tetap tulisan saya yang the core of it is my heart—karena truthfully saya merasa cuma ampas yang gak bisa nerima challenge selama ini. orz
> 
> Sesungguhnya, saya memang udah dari lama pengen bikin Keishichou AU dengan action-theme Negosiator Krisis Miyoshi sama Tazaki (paling kalem; bias) dan ini harusnya plots buat Qualms, tapi di sana fokusnya ngeromens. :’’’D
> 
> Teru-san, saya harap nggak keberatan menerima fanfiksi ini. Terima kasih sudah membuat saya mendapatkan pengalaman untuk berani menulis fic dengan genre dan terpikir tema yang berbeda dari kebiasaan super retjeh yang saya buat. *pelukerat ;’D 
> 
> Dan untukmu yang membaca sampai di sini, terima kasih sudah membaca! :)


End file.
